El Tesoro
by Ruedi
Summary: Lo más hermoso del mundo está entre las aguas del corazón. Los lazos entre los gemelos iban haciéndose más fuerte y más brillantes mientras Kouichi caminaba por un puente de madera entre las luces de las estrellas. (Para Angie, ¡feliz cumpleaños!)


Angie, espero de corazón que esto sea de tu agrado :')

Quería que fuera más místico, más como tú (L) Pero ya ves, tus manos narrativas no las tiene nadie (L)

Que pases un días más que hermoso. Eres una persona muy linda y sabia, con muchísimas ideas y amor qué dar. Así que espero que hoy recibas mucho cariño :) ¡Un abrazo gigante, Angie!

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc.)_

El Tesoro

.-.-.

 _El agua, es la primera pista_

.-.-.

Kouichi encontró esa extraña carta sin remitente ni destinatario esa tarde. Había salido temprano del estudio donde trabajaba, su mujer aún no había llegado a casa y sus dos hijos seguían en el colegio, tenían deportes por la tarde.

¿Qué significado tendría? Se quitó los zapatos, se sentó en el sofá y su cabeza daba mil vueltas. ¿Alguien se habría confundido? ¿Una broma, acaso? Hizo lo primero que sabía hacer ante una eventualidad: llamar a su gemelo.

Kouji le respondió que nada sabía él de eso. Le parecía singularmente extraño.

—Alguien se confundió —terminó diciendo—. ¿Quieres que vaya un rato? —su hermano aceptó: vivían a unas calles de distancia. Durante sus años de estudio, Kouichi se adentró en la carrera de arquitectura y uno de sus sueños era vivir en una casa que él mismo hubiera diseñado. Cuando conoció al amor de su vida y tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos, le mostró los planos de la casa que quería pasar con ella hasta los últimos suspiros de vida.

Y se cumplió.

También, para sorpresa de Kouji, para su cumpleaños número treinta, Kouichi le regaló _una casa_. Con un jardín amplio donde cuidar a sus futuros perros, pues sabía que a su hermano de cabello largo la encantaban esos animales y por vivir en un departamento del centro no podía tener mascotas.

Así que el porvenir siempre fue agradable con ellos: se veían mucho, compartían de todo y jamás rompieron la promesa de contarse sus vivencias. No les molestaba, después de todo, ¡eran gemelos! ¡Habían sido concebidos juntos!

Vieron la carta cuando Minamoto llegó. No tenía una caligrafía conocida y se preguntaron a quién estaba destinada la carta. ¿Por ahí era de un enamorado? ¿De un bromista? Conjeturaron muchas cosas hasta que dos retoños de siete y ocho años entraron corriendo al grito de "¡Tío, tío!" mientras se abalanzaban sobre Kouji, entre risas.

Kouichi miraba la escena con dulzura.

—¿A papá no lo saludan? —los hermanitos se miraron, sonrojados, y lo llenaron de besos.

.-.-.

 _Recorre un puente, es la segunda pista_

 _.-.-._

La encontró por la mañana del otro día. Frunció el ceño. ¿Otra vez se confundió la misma persona? Por ahí creía que vivía el destinatario que debía recibir las cartas sin saber que estaba errado.

Kouji, sorpresivamente, lo llamó en su descanso. Minamoto había armado una pequeña compañía de viajes y turismo, en el centro de Shibuya, y le comentó que lo llamó un matrimonio mayor que querían hacer una casa en Shikoku, al sur. Kouichi, sorprendido por el mensaje, le preguntó qué podía hacer él para ayudarlo.

—¿No podrás echar un vistazo? ¿Este fin de semana?

—¿A Shikoku? —El de cabello corto empezó a armar su agenda en la cabeza. No parecía tener compromisos importantes esos dos días—. ¿Qué parte?

—A las afueras de Ehime.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se empezó a preguntar qué clase de casa podrían querer armar un matrimonio de dos ancianos en una ciudad tan calurosa como esa. Por ahí algún recuerdo de su juventud, por ahí una casa de verano… Luego de la cena se puso a bocetar un poco en su estudio. Unos golpecitos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones unos minutos: su mujer le traía una taza de leche tibia. Se sentó a su lado y vio los bosquejos: era una casita pequeña, casi una cabaña, modesta y acogedora.

—Se parece a uno de tus primeros dibujos —Kouichi la miró, confundido—. ¿No te acuerdas? Era una cabaña que hiciste en el secundario, la pensaron con Kouji, me dijiste.

¡Ah! ¡Se había olvidado! Kimura sonrió y recordó el pasaje: una tarde lo fue a buscar a su hermano gemelo al colegio. Fueron a tomar unos helados porque era verano, y Kouji le confesó lo que él ya sabía: que su sueño era viajar por el mundo y que le gustaría que Kouichi lo acompañara. Entonces, decidieron que debían tener un punto donde quedarse en caso de perderse: una cabaña pequeña, en medio de las aguas. Parecía irreal, como un cuento, pero a Kouji le encantó la idea. Era como su _hogar_. Un tesoro que un día tendrían.

Pero con el correr de los años, el dibujo de la cabaña se fue traspapelando y quedó en el olvido. Menos lo de viajar juntos, siempre que había una oportunidad se embarcaban en una nueva aventura. De paso, servía a Kouichi para inspirarse en nuevos diseños.

Su mujer recogió las tazas. Su marido agradeció el gesto y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

.-.-.

 _Ve cuando las estrellas iluminen las aguas, es la tercera pista_

.-.-.

Kouichi volvió a suspirar. Qué pena por el pobre enamorado…

Era viernes. Partía el sábado a primera hora. Tenía que llegar a Ehime y de allí dirigirse al distrito de Ochi. Según su hermano, la pareja quería una cabaña por el río Niyodo, el cual conocía por leer de él algunos libros de geografía nacional. Sabía que si ese río avanzaba desembocaba en el mar Pacífico. Le hubiera gustado saber qué clase de historia amorosa tenían que estaban en interesados en una casita ahí.

Cuando partió, no se había dado cuenta que en muchas ciudades parecían estar armado festividades. Tampoco, se había dado cuenta de que era seis de julio.

Y, entonces, lo recordó: el siete se celebraba el festival de Tanabata, donde solía llevar a sus hijos, cuando eran niños, a ver la infinidad de luces que cubrían el cielo. Era una festividad donde, según una leyenda, dos dioses enamorados podían verse una vez al año y por eso se decía que las aguas se llenaban de luces, marcando la felicidad del reencuentro de la pareja.

Mientras viajaba en un avión, imaginó una historia romántica. Le habría gustado haber llevado a su mujer y ver cuando el río se llenara de luces.

Arribó en la tarde. Hacía calor y las cigarras se escuchaban por toda la ciudad, incluso en el aeropuerto. Se puso una gorra azul, tomó su mochila y salió a recorrer la ciudad para luego dirigirse a Ochi. Y de allí, encontrar algo para llegar al río.

Quedó deslumbrado: las aguas eran cristalinas, las piedras estaban erosionadas de manera casi perfecta y todo parecía estar bajo un halo de magnificencia que dejó al hombre estupefacto. Ya no era un joven de veinte, pero se sintió vigorizado al ver esa muestra de naturaleza. Sonrió y se puso a correr en los límites entre el río y la tierra.

Había varios lugareños preparando cosas para el festival. Kouichi estaba contento.

.-.-.

 _Sigue el camino de las luces, encontrarás un tesoro_

.-.-.

Aquello sí que lo sacó de quicio a la otra mañana, la del siete. Una empleada del hotel donde se hospedaba le dijo que había recibido correspondencia. Algo muy fuera de lo común, ¡ya era el colmo! Definitivamente era muy extraño. Quiso contactarse con Kouji, pero su teléfono no respondía.

Fue a ver zonas idóneas donde instalar una cabaña. Hubo muchas y todas le inspiraban a dibujar. Se sentó por la tarde, con los pies mojándose en el río. Varios pasaban a ver al extraño turista que dibujaba cabañas a la orilla.

Por la noche, se puso una yukata, ¡iba a recorrer el festival! Se sentía algo triste de estar separado de su mujer e hijos, sin embargo, les compró varios recuerdos y se prometió llevarlos allí el próximo verano.

Se llenó todo de luces y la gente iba y venía, alegre. Muchos dejaban poemas en los árboles de bambú, pues era tradición en esa fecha. Kouichi no fue menos y tomó cinco papeles, para dedicar unas palabras a las personas que más quería: su mujer, sus hijos, su querido hermano y sus amigos del alma. Iba dejando los papeles en una rama de bambú alejada del resto, cuando descubrió que detrás, parecía haber un camino que atravesaba el río.

Caminó con cuidado, entre rocas y agua. El viento era cálido y las luces de la festividad se iban perdiendo, reemplazadas por las luces de las estrellas que esa noche eran inmensamente brillantes y luminosas.

Cuando los árboles se alejaron, cuando las piedras se hacían más pequeñas, sintió que sus pies caminaban sobre la madera. Y, de allí, encontró un camino qué seguir.

 _El agua, es la primera pista_

Recordó el año que, al regresar del mundo digital, habían ido él y Kouji al mismo festival, pero en Shibuya. Habían ido solos, vestidos con una yukata idéntica. Lo recordaba porque había sido el primer festival que había compartido con él. Había luces acuáticas, lo recordaba como si fuera ahora.

 _Recorre un puente, es la segunda pista_

Se habían metido entre los árboles y se alejaron de la gente. Encontraron un puente pintado de rojo, lleno de luces coloridas. Debajo de ellos había un río donde las carpas nadaban tranquilas.

Kouji bebía un refresco y le comentó, otra vez, lo de la cabaña que quería como punto donde los dos pudieran ir a descansar. Kouichi le había prometido hacer un dibujo de la cabaña.

 _Ve cuando las estrellas iluminen las aguas, es la tercera pista_

Y cuando empezó a andar por el puente de madera, las nubes se corrieron, las estrellas brillaron más fuertes y un sinfín de luciérnagas invadió el lugar. Koucihi estaba maravillado.

A lo lejos, distinguió una estructura.

 _Sigue el camino de las luces, encontrarás un tesoro_

Comenzó a correr. Los recuerdos se mezclaban con las cartas que había recibido los últimos días. Su corazón latía muy fuerte.

Quedó atónito: había una cabaña, iluminada apenas, con luces de colores alrededor. Se llevó una mano al pecho para apaciguar su corazón y su mano temblaba al querer abrir la puerta. Se armó de valor y la abrió.

 _Encontrarás un tesoro…_

—¿Y? Fue difícil hacerla, pero aquí la tenemos, ¡nuestra cabaña!

Kouichi tenía los ojos como dos platos: frente a él, su gemelo, vestido con la misma yukata que él, estaba sentado en un sofá, tenía unas hojas escritas, unos dibujos y un pastel.

—Qué… ¿Qué se supone que festejamos?

—Que somos los hermanos más afortunados del mundo.

Se abrazaron. O más bien, Koucihi corrió a abrazarlo.

—Me engañaste. Dijiste lo de la pareja de ancianos para distraerme —Kouji sonrió—. ¿Las cartas eran tuyas? —el otro gemelo asintió—.Pero…

—Le pedí a Izumi que las escribiera. Ella tiene una caligrafía más estilizada que la de todos nosotros —debió haberse dado cuenta. Pero Orimoto estaba en Europa y muy pocas veces había visto su letra, por ende, no las recordaba. ¿Desde cuándo había planeado todo esto?—. Quería darte un regalo decente por estos años de hermandad. Por todo… todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Y todo lo que tú haces por mí, Kouji —se abrazaron.

Se pasaron la noche en vela, comiendo pastel, viendo las luces del agua, del cielo y de sus corazones que emitían mil colores, como fuegos esparcidos por todo el lugar. No faltaron ni las risas, ni las palabras de compañerismo.

Porque el tesoro más hermoso no es el que uno halla solo, sino, el que se comparte con quién amas y aprecias.

Y Kouichi y Kouji se apreciaban como nadie en el mundo. Esa cabaña era su propio mundo y lo sería por toda la vida.

OoOoOo

Angie, tírame patatas, no sé, quedó tan feo! Prometo hacerte algo mejor! ¡Lo prometo! T_T

Quedé maravillada con lo de este festival y quería incluirlo. Tuve que indagar un poco en la geografía porque poco conozco Japón, jajaja. Ojalá no me haya confundido con nada!

Angie, ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¡Por mucho más! :D


End file.
